I'll teach you how to love
by cinematicx
Summary: Castiel in love with his best friend Will it end well? But what happens if Dean wants to tell Castiem something,while not daring to look Castiel in the eye.. What will it be? Will Castiel be able to handle it or will he be lost..


I'll teach you to love

Cas found himself staring more and more at his best friend "Dean Winchester".  
First he thought it must be interest or just curiousity, but when he saw his best friend with another girl ,he got this turning feeling in his stomach.  
That he just couldn't shake off , so he made himself look away everytime and he would just walk away to wherever he was supposed to be.  
Every place was good as long as it wasn't there.  
One thing that he noticed everytime , was when Dean came over and just laughed or smiled , Cas would look a little longer or it would make him smile too because his laugh was so cute or he wouldeven think to himself how beautiful that smile really was.  
That he couldn't wait to see it again .

He thought it was just a fase and tried to not think about it too much.  
But then that classical moment came where Dean was telling cas how he saw his future or at least how he wanted it to be.  
" I want a big house far away from all the traffic ,away from the city life, I want a family , a wife I can take care of , that I can say good morning to every day and kiss her and hold her tight and just never let go, I want what my parents have Cas" dean said.  
"How they look at each other , it's like sparks fly every time they see each other"

" It's like they fall in love again every time they look at eachother "

"Cas I want that , you know ,True love , a soul mate you believe in that kind of stuff?"  
Castiel thought Dean looked so cute in that moment, so it took him a while to get his head back to the subject that was Dean's question.  
"I think there is someone specially designed for everyone , their other half that completes them and they can't live without" Castiel said.  
"Wow nicely said" Dean laughed.  
That made Castiel blush so he hid it by putting his hands before his face.

Now Castiel was just relaxing in his sofa watching , while studying for his French test tomorrow.  
That was a pain in the ass to study for by the way , to whoever said that students need to study French , please leave earth Castiel thought.  
He heard his door swing open , who else could it be then his best friend dean who never knocked and just came in without a warning.  
But Castiel was too busy studying to notice.

Dean put his hands over Castiel's eyes.  
" This is your favorite person in the world , this is totally not Dean at all" Dean said.  
"Oh who could this be , Santa is that you?" Cas said trying to keep in his laughter.  
"Haha Cas , what are we funny again , but I am your favorite person in the world right?" Dean said with puppy eyes.  
"Sure you are crybaby" Castiel said winking to dean. "You know you are so don't try to pretend you are not assbutt"  
Dean looked at Castiel with a questioning face"  
"Yes I called you assbutt let, deal with it" Cas laughed. 

"Ok fine ill just try to act like that moment did not happen , but ..." Dean stopped mid-sentence.  
"Are you watching Doctor Sexy?" Dean laughed.  
"No I am not" Castiel took the remote and switched to another channel"  
"I was studying and I just put some random stuff on"  
"I swear" Castiel said.  
" It's fine Cas , I need to confess something"  
Castiel switched places that he was now sitting opposite of Dean with his legs crossed.  
"Promise you won't laugh?" Dean said.  
"I promise Deanie weenie"  
"I mean it Cas"  
"Fine , I promise it on our profound bond" Castiel joked and smiled  
Dean rolled his eyes "ok here it comes , I watch doctor Sexy , every day I tape it and I have watched every season and is my favorite character"  
Dean held back waiting for the laughter.  
As dean expected Cas held his laughter in putting his hand in front of his mouth, so he wouldn't laugh.  
Dean caught onto in immeatialy "Fine , just let it out , go ahead laugh.  
"You sure?" Castiel snickered.  
"Yeah" Dean said with a sign.  
Then Cas interrupted in laughter , it was so loud it filled the whole room, even the whole street could hear the laughter of his best friend if they wanted to.  
"I am so sorry Dean it's just… it's not funny I just didn't expect that from you" Castiel said laughing.  
"Yeah yeah miss deanie popular likes a soap series and his favorite character is a hot doctor haha ok let the jokes begin I can take the beating"  
"I am not going to make jokes Dean , It's ok why would I laugh about it, I got to agree is kind of hot"  
Dean stared at Castiel and laughed.  
"Okay thanks let's move on from this."  
" Watch it together? Dean said with a cute grin that Castiel couldn't resist.  
"Fine , but not for too long we have a test to study for"  
"Fine dorkalot , we will study in time"  
Castiel shoved dean hard against his shoulder.  
"Aww , still not sorry for calling you dorkalot. 

Castiel and Dean watched for 40 minutes 2 episodes and a special.  
When Dean kept on moving and moving and moving and it started to annoy Castiel.  
So he had to say something about it.

"Dean, you are moving around like you have something itchy up your ass, what's wrong?"

His eyed widened feeling like he got caught doing something he shouldn't.  
Dean breathed out and looked down, not looking at Cas.  
"Can I ask you something?" Dean looked so innocent all of a sudden and Cas knew there was something wrong, Dean was never like this.  
"Sure"  
Cas didn't, know what to expect, with the look on Dean's face it could be anything.  
Was he prepared to hear whatever Dean was going to say? 


End file.
